


樱花树上的少年与歌声[8][9][10]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[8][9][10]

[8]

那之后夏目有很长一段时间没来上过课。占卜师的工作使他无暇兼顾偶像活动，比起在学校里见到夏目，大家更多的是在电视荧屏或网络直播上见到他。

明星有时会坐在课堂走神，视线停在空空的座位上，思绪忍不住飘向了阳光明媚的午后，夏目被迫捧着水晶球，猫一般的眼瞳里难掩局促与愕然。其实他藏得很好，可他们靠得太近了，一切细微的表情都被明星看得清清楚楚。

胸腔的脏器在剧烈跳动，血管的液体在加速流淌，明星的耳朵在隐隐发烫。

夏目的表情很有趣。他喜欢让夏目的表情变得更加丰富和真实。

可是为什么呢？为什么他会尴尬？会紧张？会……一二再，再而三地回想。明星把脸埋进课本，气恼课本为什么不再大一些，最好大得像小杏的企划书，把他的脸尤其是两只发烫的耳朵藏起来。

“明星，你还好吗？”小杏一脸关切地问。

他赶紧振作起精神，向制作人打包票自己的状态非常之好哪怕明天就上SS比赛场也完全没关系。少女被逗笑了，整了整手边的资料，提醒他不要忘记明天的训练。

“是、是！”

SS近在眼前，在上课、排练、打工交替进行的同时，明星还得坚持带大吉按既定路线散步。升入二年级后，夏目再没挖过密道，对于大吉而言，日常的散步也少了几分惊喜。

明星拽着狗绳，校门口偶遇一脸苦逼的纺，和满脸不悦的宙。

“因为夏目的关系吗？如果不介意的话，要不要来我家？我家就在这附近，我们可以一边吃，一边聊很多事情！”然后，明星态度友好而热切地，将两人邀请到自己家，连大吉也开心地扒拉着纺不肯放。

夜里，三人就夏目的事聊到了很晚。纺是个不会读空气有话直说的人，平日里没少挨夏目的打，正住不在，鸡毛蒜皮有的没的在明星面前倒了一箩筐。说到不对的地方，宙当然也会抗议，用他所能想到最美的颜色去描绘夏目，及时为师父挽留一个好印象。

夜深了，明星的母亲担心他们的安全，主动请纺和宙留下来过夜。

“以上就是全部。”纺举起双手，一副投降状，“本来，我们没打算留宿的。”

夏目放下举过头顶的厚重字典，轻描淡写地“哦”了一句。

“夏目你生气了吗？因为我们去明星家玩没有带上你？明星可关心你的情况了，我去帮你和明星说一声吧！对了，他的母亲也是个温柔大方的人呢，想必很欢迎你……”

啪——字典直直地撞上距离纺脸颊旁十公分的墙壁。

“师父……”宙可怜巴巴地挽住夏目的手臂，摇了又摇，“宙想参加星灵祭，宙想和师父一起加油……”边上的纺紧接着举起今天小杏带给switch的最新企划书，食指曲起指关节用力地敲打标题，表示自己一百万分的支持。

“宙，不要任性啊。”夏目感到头疼，占卜师的工作已经占据了他太多的时间，如果要参加星灵祭他就得重新平衡个人的活动安排，这会产生很多不必要的麻烦。

“没有师父的switch是不完整的！”

宙抓紧他的手臂不给任何退路，神情坚定，漂亮的蓝眼睛似有泪光摇曳。大抵是拥有相似的蓝色眼睛，使他有些恍神。

——你将会遇到一个闪闪发光的人，然后你的未来也会变得越来越闪亮！

他的身边总是围绕着对未来抱有美好愿景的人。哪怕曾被黑夜覆盖，也不会因迷惘而失去方向。他的未来又在何方呢？占卜师和偶像，他应该选择什么才好？

“让我认真地考虑一下吧。”他避开宙的视线，走进秘密房间。

纺欲安慰宙，后者却朝他扮了个鬼脸，“哼，都怪前辈！”

青叶纺同学今天也不明白自己到底做错了什么。

翌日，结束了电视台工作的夏目在摄影棚外与同样刚结束了个人工作的明星不期而遇。装瞎也没用，依他对明星的了解，一旦见到他，尤其是见到他和制作人在一块儿的话——

“夏目！小杏！你们好呀！”是意料之中的、元气满满的问候。

夏目“嗯”了一声，小杏礼貌地点了点头，解释说她来找夏目商量星灵祭的活动。

“夏目决定参加了对不对？太好了！”

早早做好准备，侧身躲过明星的扑抱，绕着小杏转了个圈又溜回原点，夏目皱起眉头，“你哪只耳朵听见我说会参加了？”

“我的心听见了！”预料到会被躲开，明星早藏有后招。他伸长了手臂将小杏和夏目一起抱住，一只手不拘小节地挂上夏目的脖子，粘乎乎的汗水蹭上那缕垂下的红发，要不是看在小杏的份上夏目会毫不犹豫地往明星来一拳。

夏季校服的领口开得很大，明星垂下的手指刚好贴上夏目线条分明的锁骨，只轻轻一碰，两人便同时触电般地退开好一大步。状况外的小杏怔怔地眨了下眼睛，不明所以。

“让别人看到流君在这里抱着小猫咪，可就糟糕了呢。”年少有为的占卜师吸了口气，恢复平和略带神秘的语气，避重就轻地不去谈工作与人生前景，他理了理衣领，自顾自地往前走。

“逆先夏目！”

明星几乎给周围所有的人起绰号，却从来只用夏目的名字称呼他。当他连名带姓地叫人——不，准确地说，他鲜少这么做——清亮有力的声音足以拦截夏目的步伐。

“为什么一定要在占卜师和偶像中二选一？梦想这种东西难道只能实现一个吗？为了得到一个东西，难道就一定要舍弃掉什么吗？”

这是明星发自内心的困惑。是对夏目的提问，或许，也是留给自己的辩题。

夏目回过身来，逆着阳光笑容带着几分疲惫。

“流君，在被现实打败前，你会是个了不起的梦想家。人生不是梦，我们何其有幸，拥有实现梦想的才能，却还妄图左右摇摆，不作取舍？”

“不试试看怎么知道呢？至少努力到最后一刻再说放弃！”大梦想家明星昴流两手在腰间一插，摆出一副“小孩子才做选择，我全都要”的姿态，他从小杏的手中拿过企划书，糊到夏目的脸上，“这一次Trickstar会帮忙，星灵祭一定能成功举行！Switch和Trickstar的每一名成员都会上台！那个……因为我……”

夏目把纸页捏在手里，平整页角在掌心卷做一团。

阳光下，明星的笑容太绚烂，仿佛胜过了太阳的光辉，令人移不开视线。他向夏目伸出手来，发出最诚挚的邀请。

“因为我想要和夏目一起，作为偶像在舞台上唱歌跳舞，给全世界观众带来笑容！”

这一瞬间，踌躇不定的少年真切地体会到这份能感染所有人的power。

真是败给这家伙了。

他无法抑制地笑出了声，握住明星的手，有样学样地把企划书糊回对方的脸上。“刚才小猫咪已经说服我了。流君在这里自作多情演什么大戏啊？恶心死了！”

“哎？哎！小杏你怎么不早说啊！”

“所以我说你这个人完全不懂得察言观色，还喜欢自以为是，幻想结交全天下的朋友也不管人家是否乐意理你这个只会傻笑和说大话的笨蛋。”

“呜哇！夏目这么说也太过分了！等等，小杏你居然还笑我……”

[9]

初秋时节，夏目站上了星灵祭的舞台，抬起头，万里无云的墨色苍穹挂起无数繁星，低下头，观众们井然有序地挥舞着荧光棒。偌大的会场里，歌声不断，欢笑不绝，一股幸福感油然而生，夏目想：做偶像的感觉真好。

后来，冬季如期而至，明星忙于备战SS，带大吉来学校散步的次数都少了。两人偶尔在校园里相遇还得感谢大吉，毛茸茸的柴犬一嗅到夏目的味道就来劲，四条小腿跑得贼快。夏目正坐在长椅上，目标过于明显，对手来势汹汹，躲都来不及。

“败给你了。”夏目将它抱起，揉了好几下肥嘟嘟的狗脖子，“你是不是长胖了？”

大吉舒服地闭着眼，任他来回蹂躏。

“大吉和夏目的关系真好啊，我都羡慕了。”明星总算追了上来，两手撑在膝盖上喘气。

大吉动了动耳朵，掀开眼皮子，像是要为了证明自己和夏目的关系真的很好，两只前爪搭在夏目的手上，伸出舌头舔了对方一脸口水。

未等夏目作出反应，明星先叫了起来：“你怎么可以对夏目做这种事情！大吉，我要打你屁股了！快点和夏目道歉！”

精明的小家伙继续挂在人家身上，小尾巴摇啊摇，小眼睛眨呀眨，装傻的本事不比主人差。

明星做势真的要打，夏目信以为真，赶紧抱起狗往长椅另一头挪了挪。“魔法诞生之初，源于大自然，所以占卜师才能成为被万物生灵敬仰的存在。我本人也不讨厌动物。”一双眼睛不满地斜视明星，两手又温和地撸了一把大吉的毛，“流君，你不要这么暴力。”

大吉朝主人吐了吐舌头，明星纵有满腹不爽，也只得作罢。

夏目对他的态度和对狗的态度怎么就差别这么大呢？

“开个玩笑嘛。”明星也坐下来，比了比距离，又往夏目那边移了移，伸手想帮忙擦掉脸上的口水，却被夏目拍开了手表示自己来就好。在主人近距离的“监视”下，大吉乖乖团成一团，伏在夏目的膝盖上，一动不动。

十二月下旬的天，室外的寒风能把人吹成傻子，长椅也是冷冰冰的。明星不怕冷，二十四小时，三百六十五天，他永远充满着活力。“夏目！夏目！夏目！”他会兴奋地叫夏目名字，一遍又一遍，直到对方正视自己为止。

“嗯？”

“再过几天就是SS了，你一定会来看我的演出……吧？”

永远吵吵闹闹没个停歇的少年在说完这句话后，忽然静了下来。没再多说别的，他耐心地等着夏目给他答复。好比一年前，他也曾小心翼翼地问过同样的问题。

——明天就是金星杯了，呃……你会来看我的演出吧？

夏目依稀记得他被拒绝后失落的模样。一年前，他们留下了太多的遗憾。

自从Trickstar掀起校园革命后，他带领Switch也暗地里参与其中。有时他会站在教学楼顶，倚着栏杆欣赏这四颗星星在露天舞台上放声歌唱。明星遇见了改变其命运的王子们，而他也在见证曾预言过的未来。

如果我说不的话，流君可能会强行动用武力把我带到SS观众席上。

夏目省去了开玩笑的工夫，果断地回答：“好啊。”

“哎？哎！谢谢夏目！”

“流君……能不能改掉你喜欢抱人的习惯啊？”

腿上的大吉似乎睡着了，白白的小肚子有规律地鼓动着，夏目还是头一回见到它睡觉的样子。一时心软，于是被明星抱了个满怀，橘色的脑袋在他身上蹭了蹭，活脱脱一只大型犬。

“就算现在是冬天，被你这样抱着我也会热的。”

“对对，两个人抱在一起就很温暖。夏目闻起来香香的，心情都变好了呢……”

完全是牛头不对马嘴的交流。

明星又嘀嘀咕咕说了些话，夏目听不真切，正要威胁“再不放手我就要报警了”时，肩头一沉，橘色脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，均匀而绵长的呼吸声在耳边一下下回响。

What？

“流君，不许装睡。”

“流君？”

“……”

该说大吉像明星，还是明星像大吉呢？

纵使是活力四射的明星，在没日没夜的高强度训练下，想必也快到极限了。安安静静、动也不动的流君真是罕见呢。夏目鬼使神差地掏出手机，对着明星的睡脸自拍了一张。

手一抖，糊了。

他不自然地看了看四周，没有路人，于是抬起手机，又咔了几张——连带着腿上的大吉一起。

一直拍到满意了，他才用手机拨通小杏的电话，话中带着明显的笑意，“小猫咪，你们Trickstar有没有走失儿童呀？”

很久很久以后，明星才在夏目的手机里翻到这些照片。

夏目在他的脸上P了个猪鼻子，却在大吉的背上加了对小翅膀。明星当下抄起桌上的油性笔嚷嚷着自己吃醋了，不由分说抓过夏目的手，在手心里签上了自己的名字。他飞快地抽回手，却被扣得死死的，“流君！你跟条狗吃什么醋？”

孩子气的男友拉起他的手送到嘴边，盖了个印，答：“因为夏目是我的！”

当然，这些都是后话了。

SS赛场上，几经波折，Trickstar成功夺冠。再不是远远地模糊地猜测台上谁是谁，借着梦之咲某位财大气粗的主办之手，夏目得以坐在离舞台很近的地方，为他们欢呼喝彩。

涉也总算得偿所愿，和夏目一边分享爆米花一边欣赏演出，时不时感动地大叫：“Amazing！”然后被宗和零轮番吐槽，声音太响影响观看体验。奏汰笑眯眯地和大家分享自己带来的小鱼干，顺手从夏目手中的爆米花桶里捞走最后几颗爆米花，又惹来宗的不满：“噢，Non！给我留一颗！”

舞台上，某颗光彩四射的星星像是注意到了VIP区的小骚动，目光从后场移到了前排，恰好对上夏目的视线。满头大汗的少年蹦跳着向他这边挥了挥手，藏不住的笑声透过麦克风传遍了整个会场。

“谢谢你！谢谢你们！”

后排立刻有女粉挥着应援棒尖叫起来。

夏目忍住没笑。他知道第一句话的那个“你”是指谁。

他把手中的应援棒切成橘色，象征地舞了两下。见台上的少年笑得更欢，马上关了开关，低下头默默吃哥哥们递来的小零食。

流君，不用谢哦。

[10]

三年级的春天转眼就要来了。自从有了那幢大楼的工作，夏目可以更加光明正大地翘课了。  
呆在学校的大部分时间还是在秘密房间里看书、做实验，偶尔也会逛逛校园，爬上樱花树唱唱歌，或是在天台上凭栏远眺，又或是被明星粘着不放。

现在，明星不需要大吉就能准确无误地找到夏目。他麻溜地爬上樱花树，坐上另一根树枝。夏目兀自唱着歌，是明星耳熟能详的曲子。

那一天在你的心底 悄悄留下一勺秘密  
这样我们就不会忘记彼此啦  
每当你有些不安的时候 我就想要吓吓你呢  
因为一脸困惑微笑着的你 实在是太可爱了  
在恶作剧般的策略里（并不是坏心眼儿哦）  
来找出真心话吧

夏目唱到这里便停了，怅然地望着远方。

明星顺其自然地接上后面的歌：“想要在触手可及的距离，独占你啊……”

“流君！”夏目总算拿正眼看他了，“为什么又来烦我？”

“因为夏目不在我很寂寞呀。”明星歪了歪脑袋，好是无辜。

“你可以去找北斗他们啊，他们才是你的伙伴。”

“不对，不一样哦。夏目就是夏目，是无可取代的存在啊。”明星想了想，又补充道，“Trickstar的各位也有很多事情要忙的。”比如某位为了学生会工作忙到快要脱发的新任学生会会长。

夏目先是一惊，而后愤愤地瞪了他一眼，“流君，别开玩笑了。”

这家伙，知道自己在说什么吗？

“你明明知道我没有在开玩笑……”明星扁起嘴巴，委屈的样子像极了三岁的孩子，一脸要哭不哭的样子，“我是真的好担心你！我看了你昨天的采访，你在笑，可你不开心。”

夏目近来的工作不太顺利，网络上对他们组合的抨击不断。稍有关注娱乐圈新闻就会知道，说到底还是之前参加一个广播节目导致的。有人在后台拍到了他动手打纺的视频，匿名扩散后引起了不小的风波。八卦报刊评价他们内部不合，粉丝群也在不停地打口水仗。纺的粉丝在社交网站上对夏目破口大骂，夏目的粉丝则认为夏目一定事出有因故而奋起回击。

“这可能是你的错觉。”夏目低低地哼了一声。

这反倒坐实了明星的猜测。“看吧，你果然不开心。你总是心口不一。”这些总是逃不过明星的眼睛。——偏偏夏目就是拿他没办法。

夏目不想再继续谈这个话题，他离开樱花树，“流君，既然久违地见面了，一起吃顿饭吧。”

“嗯……哎？好呀！走吧走吧，比比看谁先跑到食堂！”

“你不是说赛跑吗？为什么拉我的手！”

“如果我不抓着夏目，夏目是不会跑起来的。”

就见一名少年被另一名少年拽着手腕，一阵风似的从操场上跑过。阿多尼斯和飒马正在散步，异国的友人不耻下问道：“飒马，为什么他们吃饭前要赛跑？是这边的习俗吗？”

“不是……”

一个月后，Switch坐客Trickstar主持的一档综艺节目。

由于“视频事件”，处于风口浪尖上的Switch在荧屏前消失了好一阵，大众的舆论渐渐消停，这才重新接活动。Trickstar的口碑是极好的，团队气氛和睦，节目积极向上，国民认知度也广。事务所希望他们借此机会也切身学习一下，录播前，夏目更是在后台被经纪人苦口婆心地教育了好长时间。

纵有再多不满，也只得忍着。出入社会后，哪来那么多随心所欲呢。

节目中，Switch与另一组嘉宾分为红蓝两个阵营做游戏，红组的Switch跟着明星和真绪，蓝组的嘉宾则跟着北斗与真。一个非常经典的老游戏，两名玩家站在一块很小的高台上，双手举于胸前，游戏开始后，用手心去推对方的手心，谁先重心不稳落下高台，谁就输了。

嘉宾优先，两方队长率先站上高台。

“我一直很敬佩逆先前辈，哇，超紧张的说。”对方的口气很是尊敬，明里暗里却在拿上回夏目和纺的事件开玩笑，“听说前辈手劲很大，拜托你千万要手下留情呀！”

夏目一个分心着了道，不过三个回合就被推到了软垫上。

“哎？赢得好突然！逆先前辈，承让啦。”对方俏皮地吐了吐舌头，引来台下观众粉丝一片惊呼。

夏目磨着后槽牙，心中冷笑不断。比卖萌？谁不会呀。他忽地勾住纺的手，用最甜美的微笑说着最具火药味的话语，“纺哥哥，帮我击溃他！”

宙心有灵犀地附和：“前辈！加油！帮师父报仇！”

台下又传来一片Switch粉丝的加油呐喊。

可怜的青叶纺硬着头皮对上蓝阵营的第二位嘉宾，平衡性不佳的他在场上有惊无险地摇来又晃去，拼尽全力撑了半分钟最终还是败下阵来。摔在垫子上的那一下有些重，头朝下行成个大字。夏目和宙急忙去扶他，明星抢在场面陷入尴尬前举起话筒缓解气氛，他也搭了把手，“哇呀！蓝色前辈，快快免礼！纺哥哥——我来帮你击溃他们！”

夏目眼皮子一跳。

“哇，明星哥哥——我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了呢！”真接梗接得飞快，“等下到底谁输谁赢还不知道呢。”

“真哥哥——我相信我们马上就能赢了。”就连北斗也加入其中，一本正经地叫“哥哥”逗乐了台下不少人。

“北斗哥哥——”真绪一脸勉为其难陪队友们发疯的表情，“我们还有宙，他是不会输的！”

宙看似天真地在镜头前笑嘻嘻地回答：“哥哥们说得对！宙是不会输的！”

趁大家的目光锁在Trickstar的身上时，纺也理好了衣服，恢复了精神。他满怀歉意地看了眼夏目，后者却报以一个鼓励的笑

宙最擅长此类比拼身体灵敏度和平衡性的游戏。他灵巧地躲过对方的攻击，借力使力地打了回去。几个漂亮的来回，赢得不费吹灰之力。

这之后，游戏胜负突然反转了。真输给了真绪，宙和北斗同时摔下台去打了个平手，明星赢了那位把青叶纺差点推出录播事故的嘉宾。而为了节目效果，真绪在和蓝阵营嘉宾队长的较量中，不着痕迹地放水输了比赛。

最后只剩明星和那位队长。

当北斗询问双方现在的心情如何，对方说：“面对的是明星前辈呢，我现在紧张得不得了。”

明星歪着脑袋，一脸茫然，“如果很紧张的话，我可以让你三招哦。”

Trickstar作为主持人，此经典游戏没少玩。对方原以为他是客气，忙说不用，没想到游戏开始后真的连续让了三下。他看似手忙脚乱，令人忍俊不禁，实则早在一来一往间摸透了对手的套路。

在一掌击溃对手前，明星在他的耳边小声说道：“我的手劲可能也有点大哦……”

啪——

对手猛地摔出个跪姿。

“对不起，对不起！这位哥哥——快快免礼！”

夏目背过身去，嘴角的笑意藏也藏不住。


End file.
